


A Day in the Life of Dan, Phil, and Kiera

by dannihowell (iguessicantry)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessicantry/pseuds/dannihowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil’s daughter tells you about her life living with Youtubers and Radio Presenters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life of Dan, Phil, and Kiera

Today I’m going to work with my daddies. It’s bring your kid to work day and it’s going to be really fun because they work at the radio station. But that’s not all they do. My daddies make videos for YouTube and it’s always fun to be in the videos. Right now, I’m eating breakfast and my daddy Dan is cooking something and my other daddy has his vlogging camera asking me questions.

“Hi!” I tell the camera like it’s real people.

“Tell them your name, sweet.”

“My name is Kiera Jane Howell!”

“How old are you?”

“I am five and a half!” I tell him and show him how many on my fingers.

“What are we doing today?”

“Going to work!”

“Are you going to talk on the radio?”

“Yeah!”

“You promise you won’t get scared.”

“I won’t, Daddy! I’m older now!”

I went to work with them before and I got scared because all those people could hear me. But I don’t think I’ll be scared today. We’ve been practicing.

“Okay. That’s good. I think you’ll be really good. Can you say the promo for the camera?”

“You’re listening to the Dan and Phil show on Radio 1!”

“Good job!”

“See, I told you I could do it! I’m done with my food,” I tell him.

My daddy, Dan, comes over from the kitchen sink to take the plate. Phil asks him, “Can I have some coffee please, Danny? Thanks.”

“Get it yourself!” he tells him than starts laughing. “Fine.”

They’re always like this. Daddy Phil takes the cup of coffee from him and smiles at him and Dan rolls his eyes. “We should get going now, hmm?”

“Yes we should. Kiera, go brush your teeth and get dressed. I’ll be checking to see that you actually brushed them young lady.”

“Ugh! Okay…” I say and get up from the table. After I finished brushing my teeth and getting dressed, we’re ready to go. We live in a big city called London and the queen lives here which is really cool! I moved here when I was three because that’s when I was adopted. I don’t remember where I used to live before though. I was too little. Daddy Dan says when they saw a picture of me they had to adopt me because I looked like a little mixture of them. I have really blue eyes and short brown hair. I like it short even though I’m a girl. My daddies say it doesn’t matter and I can choose whatever I like. I’ll be beautiful no matter what.

We left the house and walked towards the tube station. I like taking the tube! It’s so fast. But my daddies always gets a little annoyed because there aren’t many seats and way too many people. It’s not a very long ride and when we get off the big building where they work is only a few blocks away.

It’s really warm today but my daddy won’t take off his coat. Phil laughs at him when he complains about the heat and says, “I don’t know why you wore the leather one, Dan.”

“I have style Phil.”

“You have—“

”Dan and Phil?!” someone shouts from behind us. It’s a fan. I love meeting them! She runs up to us and hugs both of them, crushing me because I’m standing right here. I’m not that short!

“Is this Kiera?” she asks.

“Yes!” I tell her loudly looking up at all the tall people.

“Sorry, love! Guys, she’s much bigger now and so cute!” Lots of people know about me because of the videos and stuff. One time, I even went to Summer in the City to meet people, subscribers I think they’re called, for a little while. Daddy Phil doesn't like to take me anymore. He said the crowds were too much but I loved it!

“Thanks,” Dan says.

“What do you say Kiera?” Phil asks.

“Thank you!”

“Can I get an autograph? From all of you?”

“Me too?” I ask.

“Yes, you too.”

 

After we finished taking some pictures, we get to the big BBC building. The lady behind the desk waves to me to say hi because she’s talking on the phone. She’s always talking to someone important I guess. My daddies wave back then we get on the elevator to go to the studio. It’s so cool in there! My daddies know all about all the fancy machines but they say I can’t touch.

It’s almost time to start so the producer is counting down and then my daddy, Dan says, “Goodnight everyone out there. Welcome to the Dan and Phil show on Radio 1.”

“Today, we have a special guest. Tell them who you are?” Phil says, bringing down the mic thing so I can talk.

“Uh—My name is Kiera.”

“Good,” Dan whispers while I talk.

“Yes. Our daughter, Kiera, is here to assist us today as it’s bring your child to work day. She’s very excited. Aren’t you honey?”

“Yes, I want to talk to some callers, Daddy.”

“Alright that sounds good. let’s talk to our first caller of the night and get a request.”

 

The show goes really good and everyone was so nice. When it was time for the Dan vs. Phil challenge, I couldn’t stop laughing. They were acting like little kids. Worse! They were wiggling around on the floor and acting funny. Daddy Dan won the challenge and complained about the exercise, making Phil rolls his eyes.

Towards the end, someone requests an old Taylor Swift song, one of my favourites, the one with that guy… Ed Sheeran? Anyway, my Daddy Phil starts moving back and forth and smiles at Dan. They both start singing along, “Everything has changed…” and Daddy Dan picks me up, tickling me and making me laugh. He dances with me, stepping from side to side to the music and waving to the camera.

All the people in the studio must think we’re pretty good because they start saying thing like ‘aw’ and smiling at us. When the song is over, both my daddies kiss me on the cheek. They love this song. They said it’s because it was their song when they were just starting to date. That was way before they got married though.

The song finishes and Dan puts me on the chair next to his.

“How are my dancing skills, Kiera?”

“Pretty good, Daddy,” I giggle.

“I love them,” Phil laughs. “It’s the end of our show. Kiera, you ready?”

“No. I’m having so much fun!”

“Good. How would everyone like for Kiera to join again sometime in the future?” Dan says.

“From the looks of all the tweets, they love her.”

“They do?” I ask him.

“Yup, would you like to end the show for us?”

“Okay. You’ve been listening to the Dan and Phil __and__ Kiera show on BBC radio 1!”

“Brilliant,” Phil laughs. “Good bye! Stay tuned for the Surgery.”

“Bye!”

By the time we get home, it’s my bed time, which always makes me upset. I don’t want to miss anything.

I’m gonna go now. It’s been a long day and I’m actually tired for once. Good bye! 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr  
> [dannihowell](https://danni-howell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
